The First Apprentice
by Kovy- Closet Romantic
Summary: Mischanel is a half-elf who met the Majere twins as a child, and was drawn to Raistlin. The young mage, having grown fond of the child, allowed her to follow and learn from him until they left when she was 10. Now they came back to find a powerful 15 year old waiting for him who is rearing to go on their next adventure. Eventual Romance.HIATUS!


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Dragonlance.

**A/N:** This is my first Dragonlance fanfic. I have been wanting to write this for a while but I did not have my books with me. Now I do so I can write it! This an eventual romance. No romance for a while. Probably not for a few books at least. I do not have my first book, so even though my OC had known Raistlin and the others long before it the story may not go so well with the first book. But I'll try. Anyway, please review!

Mischanel, the red robed mage student was waiting at the large table in the Inn of the Last Home in Solace. She was waiting for Raistlin and the others to show up after them being away for 5 years. But mostly Raistlin. She was hoping to go with them when they left, even if she was only 15. Solace wasn't what it used to be. It was swarming with goblins and those charlatans that called themselves the Seekers. They were also trying to flush out all the mages and elves in this and nearby cities. Life was difficult. Especially since she was a half elf and a mage.

Once it started getting dark out, Mischanel saw Caramon and got a glimpse of red robes behind him. She grinned and got up from her seat, running over to the twins that she knew the best. The hulking man known as Caramon looked at her in confusion, before Raistlin pushed him aside and looked her over. She did the same.

She was startled to find how different he and weak he looked. His skin gold, hair white, and his body thin as he leaned on his new staff. Then there were his eyes. Orange with black hourglass pupils. She knew exactly what had done this to him. "You took the Test, didn't you?" Raistlin gave him one of his rare smiles that only she received, before holding his arms open. She smiled and hugged him around the waist, her head resting on his shoulder. After a moment and looked her over again.

"You have grown beautifully Mischa." Which was true. When everyone had left 5 years before she had been a scrawny, short 10 year old with short black hair and dull brown eyes. Now she was a curvy teen with long curly black hair, and her eyes were a bright green. She also was much taller. She smiled at him and walked back toward her seat at the table, Raistlin following and sitting in the seat next to her. Caramon went off to get drinks, and Mischa decided it was as good a time as any.

"So… Your strength and health huh?" Raistlin went stiff for a moment before relaxing, sighing, and turning toward her.

"Of course you would figure it out. I taught you after all." There was a hint of pride in his voice when he said that, then he continued. "Yes, when I fought a dark elf called Liam, I was weakened. Then Par-Salian cursed me with the eyes of sorceress Raelana, and everything I see withers and dies as I look at it. Though, not you. Why I do not know, but you do not age as others do. Even elves." This confused Mischa. But then again she had never met her parents, so she may never understand. She was also angry. How dare Par-Salian curse Raistlin after he was already weak! Terrible! But he now had the staff of Magius. That was something. Now she needed to take the Test.

"When do you think I will be ready to take the Test Raistlin? I know not as early as you, but I'm hoping by the time I'm 30. What do you think?" Raistlin looked at her for a moment before answering.

"I believe that you could take your test earlier than even I did. You learned to cast your first spell at 9 years old. That is 7 whole years before I learned to do so. You are very powerful. And I am going to make you my Apprentice once you take the Test. For now, think of yourself as my unofficial Apprentice." He said the last part with a soft smile. She caught him off guard by throwing herself at him and almost shoving him off his chair as she hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will do you proud Shalafi!" She declared, then looked up at him questioningly. "Does this mean I get to go with you when you leave?" This question caused Raistlin to chuckle, as did her using the elven term for Master. He gestured toward her seat again, and didn't answer until she was sitting facing him.

"First of all, I am still Raistlin to you Mischa. I am not your Master yet. Second, I highly doubt that even if I told you no, that you would stay behind. You would probably follow us like you tried to last time. Though this time, you would more than likely succeed this time around. The others won't approve of course."

"Don't care." She said simply, taking the tea that Caramon offered her when he returned. He turned to her and started in on the questioning.

"Alright Mischa. What have you been doing these 5 years?" He asked, taking a drink from his mug of ale. She sighed.

"Studying, and avoiding goblins. They are trying to get rid of mages and elves. So I have to hide my ears and most times my face as well. I am quite a bit fairer. Makes me look more elven. They are carting elves away to Pax Tharkas, to be slaves, along humans who don't agree with them. It's been difficult since all of you left." She said, staring into the fire on her left. Caramon made a humming noise.

"Yes, we ran into some of them on the way here. They wanted to confiscate Raist's staff. Going on about how it could be this Blue Crystal staff they are looking for. You can guess how that ended." Caramon finished his short tale with a glance at his twin, causing the teen between them to giggle.

You're right Car. I can. It ended very badly, because not only is Raistlin possessive, hes got power to back it up." She said with a small laugh. Just as she finished saying that, Tika walked over with another round of drinks. She gave Caramon a charming smile before walking away, said man watching her as she went. Mischa smirked. "You do realize you are eating you're words that you said to her when you left, right?" Caramon gave her a confused look that caused Raistlin to sigh in exaperation.

"You really are hopeless, brother. When we left you said that Tika was so ugly that when she was older that her father would have to pay someone marry her. Now you're staring at her. That is what Mischa means." He then sat back heavily, as if dealing with his brother was incredibly taxing. Which her knowing Raistlin, that was a big possibility. Or he could just be trying to be dramatic. Either is possible. She then looked between the two brothers.

"So was your little mission successful? Besides the Test I mean. I know you were going out to find proof of the Ancient Gods." Raistlin chuckled from beside her.

"And just how does the little mage know about that? I know I never told her." Mischa knew she was caught, not that she cared. They knew her too well. So she went with the teasing route.

"It's not my fault that the lot of you talk so loud." She said with a shrug and an innocent look. Raistlin just rolled his eyes, before he went into a coughing fit. Mischa's eyes narrowed as he did. There was more to it then just a fight with a dark elf. No matter how powerful said dark elf is. She was going to figure out what it was.


End file.
